


Snow Bunny

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, I thought I lost you, MinMotoki, Near Death Experience, Usamamo - Freeform, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: For LightsideKnightUsaMamo“I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.-breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths-moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed-throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss-one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other-a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kissIn the rainLife or DeathMotoki invites Mamoru, Seiya, Usagi, and Minako (Beryl just shows up) to a ski weekend. Things get complicated when Seiya shows Usagi interests and she tries to ski the black diamond to impress Mamoru.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Furuhata Motoki, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Kiss List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Kudos: 9





	Snow Bunny

The snow was gently falling while light gray clouds covered the sun, making it dim but not dark. There was already a deep covering of fluffy ice on the ground so when Usagi stepped out of Mina’s car, she was up to her shins. 

And this excited her to no end.

Mina was cursing on the other side of the car about clearing walkways and all that when Usagi grabbed a handful off the ground and slung it at the angry blonde. “Wha… Usagi!!!!”

She just laughed and ran around to the front of the car to hide; throwing another snowball to ensure the fight was on. Mina squealed and growled as the ice slid down her collar but she still rounded the back of her car and scooped up a ball of her own. 

“You’re going to pay for this, Bunny!!”

A few more balls of ice were thrown but neither woman hit their target. Instead, Usagi hit someone else. “What the hell??” Another woman screeched and both Mina and Usagi stopped instantly. “Did they allow children to come to this resort? Really?!”

“AH Mina, Usa, you two made it!!”

Mina bounced over to the blond man, eagerly jumping and hugging him. “Of course, Toki, like we would miss the opportunity!”

Since it was her ball that hit the other woman (a tall and shapely red-head), Usagi was slow to greet her friend. With the strange woman leering, a pair of cheerful but strange eyes watching, and a judgemental stare pressed her way, Usagi was struggling to breathe as it was.

As was Mamoru. Motoki must have  _ forgotten _ to mention he invited Usagi Tsukino on this trip. When they were alone he was going to beat the crap out of his ‘best friend’ for this stunt. He hadn’t wanted to come and now he regretted it all the more. Beryl being here was just a coincidence and Toki had invited their suitemate (Seiya) to be nice. But Mina and Usagi being here were clearly planned. It had Mamoru worried just what else Motoki had planned for this weekend…

“Let’s all get checked in and go to the hot tubs!” Mina cheered.

Usagi forced a smile on her uncomfortable body. Mamoru was still staring at her. As was the strange man with them. The woman kept passing her glances that were full of malice so Usagi made apologizing her priority, catching up to the fierce woman in heeled boots. 

“I’m really sorry about the snowball.”

The woman glanced down at her and then at Mamoru as he passed by slowly. “Oh, it’s alright, hun. But you should be more careful. That’s a lawsuit; if you hit the wrong person that is.”

“Right. Well… sorry.”

The woman gave her a nod and moved on, considering the conversation over as she slinked up to Mamoru’s side. That answered Usagi’s question of how she knew Mamoru; they were in school together (at least).

“Hey. I’m Seiya.”

Usagi broke out of her stupor and found the strange man holding out a hand to her. She took it and let him squeeze her fingers. “Usagi.”

“Oh? A snow bunny, huh?” Without asking, Seiya stepped over and took her suitcase from her, carrying the rest of the way into the lobby in a gentlemanly show. “Do you ski?”

“Um… no.” She said with an embarrassed giggle.

“That’s a shame. Maybe I could teach you then?” Seiya smiled sweetly down at Usagi and she smiled back with a small flush.

“I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Mamoru warned, suddenly in front of them and blocking the registration desk, “Usagi here is a terrible student.”

“I am not, you’re a terrible teacher!”

Usagi shoved Mamoru to the side and went around him. Seiya tried to follow but Mamoru had him in his hold with a conversation now. “This one was failing almost all her classes so her parents hired me to tutor her. I should have asked for far more pay than I got; I worked my ass off and she still only got passing grades!”

“You?! I!! I worked  **my** ass off to meet your ridiculous standards!” Usagi yelled over her shoulder.

Mamoru stepped up, leaning his head over her shoulder and breathing her in as he did. It had been a while since he’d seen Usagi, let alone been this close. “I wanted you to be exceptional. Was that too much to ask?”

“Some of us have different definitions of what makes a person exceptional.” 

She had turned her head and nothing more to look at him as she spoke. But he could still see the tears that hung in her eyes. This was why he didn’t like being around Usagi; all he did was hurt her. He was fine talking to other women; why was talking to Usagi so goddamn hard?!

He knew better than to apologize. Because it was more than what he’d said in the last thirty minutes. It was almost a lifetime of hurting her now; an apology was moot.

Seiya stepped past Mamoru and wrapped an arm loosely around Usagi’s shoulders. “Hey look at that!” He pointed and Usagi was grateful for the distraction. “They have a karaoke bar!”

Usagi was giddy again, pushing her painful past (and present) out of her mind and focusing on the amazing weekend she was going to have. And she deserved it. It looked like she might make a new friend too, Seiya was just as giddy as she was about it. “So Seiya, tell me about yourself?”

He smirked down at her, pulling her with him as they moved up in the ‘check-in’ line. “Currently, I’m a music major at Tokyo Uni.”

“Music?! That’s cool! But… wait, how do you know Mamoru and Toki?”

As his name slipped from her mouth, Usagi unconsciously listened for Mamoru’s voice. He was still right behind them but now the woman she hit with the snowball was with him, chatting away. She heard the woman say something about getting a suite and Mamoru stopping by for a visit.

“I’m their roommate.”

“Huh?” Usagi was caught not paying attention.

Seiya just chuckled and gave her a small shake of her shoulders. “Me, Motoki-san, and Mamoru-san live together in the dorms. Pretty sure they just felt bad leaving me out.”

“No, Toki’s not like that… Mamoru either but at least Toki would have invited you because he really wanted you here. He’s a nice guy.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes (unseen by the couple before him) at Usagi’s unspoken words towards him. She thought he wouldn’t invite a person out of kindness or genuine like? He wished he could say he was surprised but that was how she had always seen him. And she wasn’t wrong; he didn’t care if Seiya was there or not. He didn’t dislike the guy but that was quickly changing the longer and tighter he held on to Usagi. 

“Does that sound good to you?”

“Huh?” He wasn’t listening to Beryl at all.

She giggled in a high pitch that Mamoru found so annoying. But he forced a smile on his face like always. “I said, we should hit the slopes together tomorrow. Something calm and relaxing with nice scenery.”

Calm and relaxing? They were talking about skiing right? Even an experienced skier needed to keep their wits about them at all times; the terrain was always changing. “Um… maybe. We should see what everyone wants to do first…”

Beryl rolled her eyes but said nothing to his suggestion. She had just happened to be here; a total coincidence. So he wasn’t surprised Beryl didn’t want to spend time with all of them. After all, she only knew Mamoru from the classes they had together.

He felt a little bad for the woman. Coming to a place like this all alone? Mamoru, Toki, and Seiya were going to share a room. And he was sure Minako and Usagi were sharing a room. So Beryl would continue to be all alone. He knew what that felt like so his heart reached out to the woman.

“You should come with us to the hot tubs, Beryl-san. We can discuss what we’re doing tomorrow all together.”

Mamoru was so nice and respectful towards women like Beryl. Never to Usagi though and she swallowed her self-wallowing as she stepped up to the ‘check-in’. Mina slid up to her side and placed a credit card down.

“ _ Mina! _ ”

Her friend just shrugged. “I can afford it.”

“So can I, that’s why we’re sharing a room.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mina leaned in and kissed Usagi’s cheek, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“ _ Mina _ .” Completely different from her scolding, Usagi was nearly in tears as she grabbed her dear friend in a hug.

Usagi had pulled away from Seiya’s hold and Mamoru breathed a little easier, pushing his way between Seiya and the hugging blondes to place his credit card on the counter. Motoki had promised to pay him back while Seiya had handed over cash before they left. Mamoru didn’t really care; he had the funds for this splurge. But he was pretty sure the only reason Motoki was so insistent that he came was so they could use his credit. 

Motoki was off to the side: waiting. He was joined now by Usagi and Minako while Seiya stood by Mamoru, waiting for his key. Beryl was looming as well but -again- she didn’t know the others so, of course, she hung around Mamoru.

“So… Usagi-chan seems nice?” Seiya was digging for info and Mamoru wasn’t about to give any up easily. 

Beryl huffed. “Real nice, if you like children.”

“She’s not a child,” Mamoru defended on instinct, then needed to back himself up, “she’s just… a little immature.”

He really thought she had a kind, gentle, yet innocent heart. But he didn’t want to say that out loud. Not with Seiya around and currently watching Usagi’s every move. 

“I think she’s cute.”

Of course, he did. Everyone thought Usagi was cute and loved her right away (much to his chagrin). The only reason Motoki wasn’t on Mamoru’s shitlist was the blond’s infatuation with Usagi’s friend instead. It was why Minako was invited in the first place and (he suspected) that Usagi was invited by her friend. Whether Motoki invited Usagi or not, he definitely knew she was coming and didn’t say a word to Mamoru. 

Cause if he knew, Mamoru never would have agreed to bring Seiya along.

Things moved quickly after they got their keys and their stuff into their rooms. The pretty woman with them was on a different floor but Usagi’s and Mina’s room was right next to Seiya’s, Motoki’s, and Mamoru’s shared room. Usagi wasn’t sure how she felt about that; Seiya and Motoki were nice but Mamoru?

Mina hustled her into a bathing suit and back out the door; robes wrapped around them tight as they hurried to the warm hot tubs. The men and the pretty red-head were already there. Which meant taking her robe off in front of all of them. 

“Come on in, the water’s great!” Seiya called, encouraged.

Mamoru sat, leaning against the side of the hot tub they had claimed. He had his arms stretched out behind him, which lowered him in the water. But the top of his chest was still showing; making for quite a show that Usagi had -admittedly- dreamed about a few times. And not just before Mina warned her he was coming on this trip. 

Three men and a woman; it looked very scandalous. But Beryl didn’t seem to mind as she perched on the edge and looked over the three of them. Mamoru was sure she felt a lot better once Usagi and Minako showed up. He was a bit relieved himself but that turned quickly with the eager bouncing Seiya was doing at their arrival. Mamoru had to force himself not to swat the guy back like the bug he was starting to emulate. 

Forcing his eyes as well, Mamoru watched (without really watching) as Usagi removed her robe. No part of him was surprised when she revealed the bright pink and flower-covered one-piece underneath. 

“Oh my, even her bathing suit is childish.”

Beryl was no longer sitting on the edge. Instead, she was sitting right next to Mamoru. He smiled at her in a friendly manner. “It’s the one she’s had since high school.”

Same one and it still fits… mostly. Usagi had grown since Mamoru last saw her in the suit but he doubted anyone could tell how tight it was now; on her breasts and hips specifically. His attention was on Usagi completely as she entered the water. To his delight, she sat next to him. But then he realized she was sitting there because it was also next to Seiya. Minako was next to Motoki (something he was sure his friend was tickled about). When three became six, Mamoru was feeling it somehow became more suggestive. And the suggestion was Minako paired with Motoki and Usagi paired with Seiya. 

As much as he didn’t like it, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Right?

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Motoki got the ball rolling, leaning back and placing an arm behind Minako’s shoulders.

Could he do that? His arms were already out though and Usagi was sitting in front of one of them. So technically, Mamoru had an arm around Usagi. But with Beryl on the other side of him in a similar fashion, it didn’t mean as much as Motoki’s arm around Minako.

Beryl cleared her throat and his eyes darted to her but then back to Usagi’s side (it was all he could see without being obvious). “Chiba-san and I are going skiing.”

He didn’t remember agreeing to that. But she had mentioned it in the lobby so maybe he did; not realizing? “We should all go.”

Mamoru was inviting all of them to go with him and his (possibly) girlfriend. Since he already knew she couldn’t ski, Usagi took the invite as ungenuine. Mina didn’t pick it up like she had as she leaned into Motoki. “Nothing like getting cold and then snuggling for warmth.”

Seiya shit Usagi a grin and she tried to smile back; she was pretty sure she failed. “S’ok Usagi-chan. I’ll teach you to ski.”

“You don’t know how to ski?” Toki asked, his big brother tendencies breaking free of Mina’s magnetic hold.

Usagi thought it was pretty obvious with everyone but her checking in with their own pair of skis while she had only one small suitcase. The red-head (who was yet to introduce herself) huffed in a hostile manner. “Why did you come to a ski resort if you don’t know how?”

Usagi thought she heard her mutter something like ‘such a child’ but that would be even ruder than the lack of introduction. “There are plenty of things to do here. I’m happy to just be here with my friends and play in the snow!” She added, trying to win over the woman. It had to be the snowball to the face; that wasn’t a good first impression.

“I’m sorry but, who are you anyway?” Mina roared, getting defensive.

Mamoru chuckled and Usagi was suddenly  _ aware _ . She had noticed him since they arrived, of course, but now the fact that his nearly naked body was so close to hers made her feel too warm for the hot tub. His arm was behind her but he had it there before she sat down. Sitting next to Seiya had been her excuse but the truth was she wanted to be close to Mamoru and now she regretted the choice as his deep voice rumbled beside her.

“This is Akari Beryl. She’s pre-law with me.”

Usagi waited for more like ‘and my girlfriend’ but that was all Mamoru said. Maybe pre-law university students didn’t say things like that? Claiming someone with a title like ‘boyfriend’ or girlfriend did seem like something kids did; not adults. 

Suddenly, Beryl was reaching over Mamoru for Usagi’s hand. She took in the long red claws and carefully shook the woman’s hand. The thick gold ring on her middle finger dug in painfully to Usagi’s palm and when she winced, it looked like Beryl smirked. “Usagi Tsukino.”

Mina was up and in Beryl’s face in a splash. “Minako Aino.”

To her relief, Usagi was released; putting her hand quickly back into the warm water where it was safe. Her eyes flicked up to Mamoru, whose eyes were on her to catch her. It took her a few more seconds (her brain cells on fire) to realize that he was staring at her. And when he started to lean in, she went from hot to cold and shivered. 

“Your hand?” She didn’t understand, shaking her head at him. “Usa, your hand?” When she still didn’t get it, Mamoru bent in closer. “It’s on  _ my _ thigh.”

No longer cold, the hot tub felt chilly in comparison to her flush. Pulling away as if burned wasn’t fast enough cause she still felt the coarse, manly hairs on his leg. And the tense, thick muscles under his skin. How she confused it for the bench they sat on… okay so the hairs were a giveaway but they were hard to notice! And his thigh was a bit softer than the tile by a small amount!

“I’m… I’m….”

“Sorry?” He finished for her and she was never more mortified in her life. At least no one was really paying attention. Mamoru wasn’t making a big show of her slip up as she was clearly embarrassed enough. And wasn’t like he disliked her hand there; he just knew it was unintentional. 

Usagi nodded furiously and he couldn’t help but laugh. She calmed a little after that and sat back, letting her back touch his arm. But that was probably unintentional too. Still, it had him sitting up and pulling the arm that wasn’t behind her back into the water, leaning into the side that Usagi sat on. 

And Seiya angled himself into Usagi as well. “We’ll all take an easy slope tomorrow so Usagi can learn. How about that?”

Usagi slowly nodded and Mamoru knew, she didn’t really want to do that. She would never say that. She wouldn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun. It was fear; which was another thing about Usagi that was… extraordinary. She never let her fears stop her. Not when others were involved. 

Mina rose and Motoki’s eyes were glued to her. “Let’s go eat!”

She rose after her friend, unable to stand the tension that was mounting in the hot tub for some reason. “I’m starving.”

Mamoru chuckled behind her but said nothing more so Usagi ignored it; following behind her friend closely. Beryl stayed behind with the men for a few moments; Usagi watched out of the corner of her eye to try and understand her relationship with Mamoru. But she quickly turned away when she rose and left the pool. Not quick enough to miss the dark red bikini the woman wore. She was so glamorous; it only made Usagi feel lesser… more so.

oOo

_ “The others were going to sleep through the continental breakfast at this rate.”  _ Mamoru thought to himself, walking around the lobby with a cup of fresh coffee. 

He chuckled to himself at the thought of how Usagi would react if she missed the food. He should probably try and sneak some stuff out. Like the small boxes of brightly colored and heavily sugared cereal they had. No way he could get enough without getting caught; they were child-size servings and Mamoru was sure that Usagi never ate that small of an amount even when she was a child. 

Dinner had been… interesting. Between Seiya and Motoki drinking more than they should and using their inebriated states to hit on the blondes Mamoru was seriously considering leaving this group behind and going back home. The only thing that was stopping him was the idea of leaving Usagi all alone with Seiya. And the slopes. 

It was snowing when they arrived and now light flurries still fell. There would be fresh powder on the slopes. That was going to be nice but he still worried about Usagi seriously hurting herself. He had to keep reminding himself that she wasn’t a kid anymore and could make these kinds of decisions herself. But that wasn’t it; that wasn’t why he was worried. He had never thought of Usagi as ‘younger’ or ‘a kid’. With them three years apart, he probably should have at some point but he never did. He just acted/told her that he did cause he’s an asshole. It was what he was best at when it came to Usagi.

Taking a look at the mountain they came for, Mamoru stepped past the massive fireplace in the common area and up to the floor to ceiling window that made up the entire wall of the living room. The place boasted a real ‘mountain experience’. He didn’t see how; there was a Starbucks in the lobby. As well as a long deck that wrapped around with tables dotting it for those brave enough to sit out in this cold. Mamoru supposed in the spring it was a nice place to sit and be alone. 

Right now, it only had one person on it and she was busy building a snowman. 

What the hell Usagi was doing up so early (almost beating the sun) he only had one guess. The light pink puffy coat she wore was zipped up to her chin and the matching snow-proof pants were a good start. As was the hat she wore. How did she manage to find a toboggan that fit the buns on her head? Usagi looked ready to face a day in the snow except for one thing. So Mamoru turned and headed straight for the hotel’s gift shop.

She was really just wasting time; waiting for the others to get up. What with the day’s plans, she couldn’t exactly sleep. The beer Motoki bought her didn’t help at all. Mina was out as soon as they got back to the room but she didn’t have any worries and had two beers. 

Something hit her back (a snowball) and she spun; expecting Mina or Motoki. The only reason she was confused when she found Mamoru was due to his playfulness. Especially given the looks he gave her yesterday when she played with snowballs. “You’re up early?”

“Good morning to you too.”

He chuckled. “Sorry, Usa. Good morning. Did you eat yet?”

She turned back to her snowman and he had his answer. Mamoru grabbed a wrist and tugged her hand away from her ‘artwork’ only to press something into it. A box. “What’s this?” Mamoru said nothing so she opened it, a pair of thick gloves inside. “Gloves?”

Mamoru grabbed them from the box and started putting them on her. “You’re going to get frostbite.”

There was a scolding tone to his words (and he meant it) but she still couldn’t help her smile as she took in the dark pink gloves that were covered in little white hearts. She also enjoyed how quickly her hands warmed up; the feeling returning to them fast. “Thank you. I have gloves, you know.”

Not that she was going to give the ones Mamoru got her back, but she didn’t want him to think she was an idiot. “Then why aren’t you wearing them?” He fussed.

She just pointed to her snowman’s face. “I needed fingers.”

Mamoru looked closely at her snowman, noting for the first time the detail Usagi had put into. “How… how did you do that?!”

She shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I just gave him a face.”

“Is this supposed to be me?”

Shoot, she had hoped he wouldn’t be able to tell. “No… maybe… a little.”

Mamoru huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His thick ski coat hid his body but Usagi was pretty sure she had this stance memorized. Since he had done it so often with her. “Is this your way of calling me cold?”

That wasn’t her intention at all. She just thought Mamoru was… gorgeous. She always had. When her parents had gotten him as a tutor, Usagi had been excited at first. But that changed to embarrassment and terror as Mamoru got to see all her failings. And had to deal with all of it every day. “No. That’s not what I’m saying.”

He stared her down to see if she was lying. When it was clear she wasn’t, he pushed back the hair on his forehead with a gloved hand; growling softly at himself. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Usagi was genuinely confused but that was due to this being long overdue. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Usagi. I failed you as a tutor and it has… haunted me.”

It really had. He blamed himself for not being better, stronger, for having more courage but that wasn’t just about his tutoring skills. 

Mamoru was looking anywhere but at her, beating himself up over something she  _ never  _ considered his fault. How could it have been? It was a few seconds of self-loathing and she had his face in her gloved hands. “You were a great tutor. It’s not your fault I’m such a poor student.”

She said it with a smile but it did nothing to his hurting. “You were supposed to go to college…”

“I never would have made it in college. You and I both know that…”

“Usa, you are… an amazing person. You can do anything you set your mind to. I hate to think that you think otherwise. And that I ever made you feel like you couldn’t do whatever you pleased.” Her hands were still on his cheeks and now his hands were on her elbow to help keep her still. Mamoru searched her eyes for doubts, fear, anger, anything that would prove that he had damaged her as he feared.

But her smile only grew wider. “Thank you. I do know that. Thanks to you. You and all my friends. I don’t feel like I’ve missed anything by not getting into college and you shouldn’t feel that way either. I’m happy, Mamoru. I promise.” Usagi let go but Mamoru didn’t as she looked at her feet and shuffled them. “Actually, I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

His heart was pounding in his chest and he didn’t know why. Probably due to the adorable twisting Usagi was doing before him; suddenly shy. They hadn’t been alone like this in years but it felt like he was twenty again, trying and failing to not fall for his student. “I got an… art fellowship.”

“What?”

Usagi had mumbled in her nervousness and Mamoru’s heart was blocking his hearing. So he had heard her but didn’t understand the words being spoken. “I got into an Art Fellowship. In Tokyo.”

“That’s… great. Amazing.” He was speechless because Mamoru didn’t even know Usagi had an affinity for art. “Guess you never needed my help after all? You got that all on your own, Usagi. Good for you.”

Mamoru’s touch dropped and his hands hung limply by his sides. It made Usagi’s head pop up to look at him. He wore the smile that Mamoru put on when he was trying really hard to be happy. When he was forcing it. It hurt. “It is good and I did do it on my own! I’m proud of myself and my family and friends are as well. Why can’t you…”

He laughed and shook his head. “Sorry. I’m proud of you too. I just feel really… stupid. I didn’t even know you liked art?”

He felt left out. Left out of her life. It had been years since he was her tutor but he had -at one time- thought they were friends. That’s what he had hoped but with her continued animosity towards him and the lack of insight into her life… he was nothing more than a stranger to her that she put up with from time to time; wasn’t he?

Mamoru wasn’t being fair; this wasn’t about him, it was about Usagi. If he was only a teacher to her then he would just have to take what he got and get over it. They were still standing close to each other; very close actually. “Are you so scared of skiing that you can’t sleep?”

Her mouth popped open in surprise, but then she remembered how she had the same problem before every test. And that -eventually- Mamoru was spending the nights before her tests with her; going over the notes until she passed out. He had been so dedicated; of course, he was disappointed that she only got a fellowship after all his hard work.

“Yeah. I’m terrified.”

“Then don’t go skiing.”

Usagi pouted up at him and his heart skipped (to his annoyance). “But then I won’t get to spend time with you guys.”

If he thought it would change anything, Mamoru would offer to stay behind and play with her. With all evidence to the contrary, he had to take another tactic. “Then let's rent you some skis.”

“Really? Oh, Mamoru-senpai is the best!!” She squealed.

Mamoru turned before she caught sight of his flush. He’d hate to have to explain how much he liked it when she called him that. Even if she didn’t mean it like most did; only in respect and not admiration. 

Mamoru made Usagi eat before they started her lesson. The fact that the hotel’s rental service wasn’t open yet was only a small reason; Usagi’s growling stomach was the main reason (to her mortification). And now they were bundled and standing at the top of the ‘bunny slope’ with their equipment on. Usagi felt like a chair with all the stuffing, cloth, and plastic strapped to her. At least she’d talked Mamoru out of the helmet. Mamoru had everything but his snowboard on his feet, holding her arms as he walked her down the mountain’s smallest slope.

“Point your toes in.” He fussed. It had been an hour now and she had yet to show much improvement. “Straighten your back!”

“I am!”

“No, you’re not!”

She pulled free of his hold and crossed her arms over her chest… only to fling them out to ‘windmill’ and regain her equilibrium. Once she had it again, Usagi crossed her arms again and glared at the dark-haired man before her. “I’m doing everything you’ve asked me to do. How about you back up and let me try?”

Reluctant, Mamoru slowly moved out of her way. She would show him, doing everything he had taught her perfectly to move a few small inches down the slope. When she didn’t fall on her face or butt, Usagi considered it a win; throwing her arms up above her head and squealing!

“Woohoo!!!”

Mamoru did a slow clap in tempo with his steps back to her side. “Nice. You didn’t fall. Now, do you think you can manage to do that but faster?”

“Maybe…” she said, lacking any confidence.

He sighed and hid his smirk from her. “I’ll stay by your side… if you want me to?”

Staring at him hard, Usagi forgot about everything else. Their location, the cold air (that she dragged in quickly to her lungs), the burning her eyes were doing from the sun on the snow, how she couldn’t feel her nose, and anyone that was around them because Mamoru Chiba had just asked her if he could stay by her side. Which was unfortunate because she also forgot her lesson and lost her footing. Usagi now didn’t need to look up into his dark blue eyes; they were right under her.

“I’m… I’m so sorry!!”

Usagi stuttered and tried to get off him. And he tried to help her… sort of. “It’s fine, Usa.”

Mamoru groaned beneath her when she moved a certain way. With all her stuffing, she struggled to tell what was where on him. And the long sticks on her feet weren’t helping. “Gah, I’m just the worst, I’m sorry senpai.”

“Usagi… just stop moving for a minute.”

She froze and realized he had his arms wrapped around her waist. That was why she couldn’t get up; Mamoru was holding her down. Holding her to him. “Mamo…”

Their eyes danced as they both looked at one another seriously for the first time. Not because they hadn’t wanted to (desperately) but because this was the first time they were ‘allowed’ to do so. That’s all they did: look. Searching eyes and mouths for something. An answer both of them wanted from the other. 

“Um… should I come back?”

Usagi flinched as she turned her head and neck (the only parts of her she was able to move) and Mina stood over them with a wry smirk. “Mina! Help me up!”

“Are you sure?” She cooed.

“Yes, Minako, we’re sure,” Mamoru answered, now pushing Usagi up.

Minako grabbed Usagi and pulled her off of him. He quickly got to his feet afterward, brushing snow off himself while not making eye contact as his heart and head settled. 

“I was looking for you for breakfast. They’re about to stop serving…”

“I already ate.” Usagi blurted out. “Mamoru is just giving me skiing lessons.”

“I thought that was my job?” Seiya was jogging towards them and entering the conversation out of nowhere. In the distance, Mamoru could see Beryl making her way over as well. “Beryl-san was looking for you.”

“I can see that.”

Seiya saddled up next to Usagi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Come on, Usagi-chan, I’ll get you ready for the slopes today.”

With Seiya taking Usagi away and Beryl heading his way, Mamoru realized he had no more say in the matter. Usagi watched him grab his snowboard and meet Beryl halfway before she focused her attention back on her lesson.

oOo

It had been a long day. And although she had fun; Usagi found the different… teaching styles confusing. Seiya stuck by her side all day and encouraged her. Which she was sure annoyed him even when he never showed it. 

Surprisingly, Mamoru also stayed close. To which, Beryl didn’t hide her annoyance. It all made for a confusing day of skiing but she had survived; all of them arriving at the bottom of the long yet evenly angled, slope.

“Good job, Usagi!” Seiya cheered her.

“Yeah, we didn’t have to carry you back with a broken leg or arm! Which beats my expectations!”

Mina slapped Motoki’s arm while Usagi just beamed. “Thanks.”

“Now that that’s over,” Beryl started, fully perturbed, “Chiba-san, how about you and me hit a more difficult slope?”

Beryl touched Mamoru’s arm as she spoke and it made the hairs on the back of Usagi’s neck rise. He didn’t pull away either. “Um… maybe? Anyone else want to come?”

Seiya was new to her. He was fun and outgoing. They seemed to have a lot in common (personality-wise). Maybe it was because she knew him longer but Usagi didn’t get the same heart-racing feeling from Seiya like she did Mamoru. It made it all so awkward and Usagi wasn’t sure why. If she were to throw history and knowledge out the window, she would say Mamoru and Seiya were fighting over her. But no one had ever fought over her before even when two guys liked her at once. She was uncertain about Seiya but she was sure; Mamoru didn’t like her like that. Maybe not at all.

Usagi still found herself unable to let go at the moment.

“I wanna come!”

Everyone stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. She probably was. Usagi had nearly face planted a few times on the way down the intermediate slope. And now she was volunteering to go down a far more difficult one? 

Seiya stepped up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders (something he liked to do a lot it seemed). “You’re hardcore, Usa. I like it. I’m in!”

“The whole point was to get away from the snow bunny,” Beryl murmured.

Mamoru missed it, too focused on Usagi who was making him very nervous. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, Usagi.”

She glared back at him, her eyes dancing between him and Beryl as she stood extremely close to him. “Of course you don’t. You never think any of my ideas are ‘good’.”

“That’s not the same nor what I’m saying now!”

“Can’t you ever just support me? Encourage me?!”

“I’ve always encouraged you! What do you call staying up all night and making sure you didn’t lose your shit the next day? How many times have I been there for you?!”

“Then why can’t you ever just say, ‘I’m proud of you’ without some big issue? Even with my art fellowship you…”

“I said I was proud of you! I’m very happy for you, Usagi!”

“You don’t act like it!!!”

“Uh… guys?” Motoki was suddenly in Mamoru’s face.

It was then, and only then, that the pair realized that they were: surrounded by a small crowd (that included their friends), shouting at the top of their lungs, and standing so close to one another they might as well have been hugging. Motoki stood between them now, glaring at Mamoru who walked away from it all. He really needed to cool down.

Usagi tried not to cry; a mixture of embarrassment and heartbreak. Mina grabbed her when Seiya tried to first. In the end, they all ended up riding the ski-lift again and heading to the top of a black diamond.

No matter what he said or did; Usagi was going to do this. Now it would be to spite him. She wouldn’t even look at him. He didn’t want her to be pissed at him but he didn’t want her to get hurt even more. Why she took it so far, he really didn’t know. What exactly was she trying to prove?

They got to the top and Usagi looked down. It was never-ending. The wind picked up and the sun was hitting the top of its trek. This would be the last thing they did today and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to move afterward.

Seiya was at her side again, coaching her just before they pushed off. Mina was also beside her with Motoki next to her. She could feel Mamoru’s glare from behind and Beryl was surely right beside him. So at least, she had plenty of people to have her back if she fell. Right?

Not a molecule of him was relaxed. He refused to; Mamoru worked double-time to watch himself and Usagi. Every move she made and drift in the snow he watched as soon as they all left the perch and started down the mountain. It was probably why, when someone went down, they were all surprised it was Beryl.

“Owe!!!” She screamed and Mamoru twisted to a fast stop. 

Minako and Motoki stopped while he moved over to the injured woman. She was holding her right ankle and he was about to ask her if she twisted it when other screams caught them all off guard.

“USAGI STOP!!!”

He looked up just in time to see her try, really and truly; Usagi used the method he had taught her this morning like a pro. But Seiya was screaming and she was scared so instead of stopping, she flipped. And then rolled. Until she was sliding without stop.

After crashing through the barrier of the track.

Mamoru wasn’t really sure how but he was flying. He had left everyone and their frozen, screaming bodies behind. The last thing he saw of Usagi was one of her tails as she slipped right off a cliff. He was on his belly with Usagi’s wrist in his tight grip the next second. 

“I got you, I got you!” He groaned, not sure if he had either of them to be sure. Usagi wasn’t looking at him, she was looking at the long drop below her. “Look at me!!” 

Her head whipped up, crystal blue eyes as big as saucers and tears spilling out of them. Usagi’s eyes danced from his face to his hand and then back. “Don’t let go…” She whispered in a panic.

“I won’t.” That he was sure of. “Pull yourself up!”

“Mamo… I want to tell you…”

“Tell me later!”

“No, I… I love you.”

Whatever shock he should have felt was currently on pause; what with his adrenaline pumping through his veins hard and the only woman he had ever loved hanging on to him for dear life. “I love you too, Usako.” She squeezed out a few more tears with that. “Believe me when I tell you that I will never forgive you if you don’t live so get your ass up here now!”

He was slipping, using his feet to twist and plant his board into the snow. Mamoru hoped it would keep them from sliding off with the loose snow he laid on. All his attempts to pull her up along with himself were foiled with the snow under him. He wasn’t even sure they were on anything really solid; just the build-up of snow on the edge. But Mamoru refused to give up; he wouldn’t fail Usagi this time. It wasn’t even an option. After what felt like forever, the snow stopped smooshing from his pushes. Now compacted, he found purchase and pulled them both back. Usagi grabbed his shoulders and neck and he flung them back, landing on a bit more solid icy flakes. 

She was on top of him; no longer dangling. They were alive. They were alive? How the hell… it didn’t matter because Mamoru was under her, panting, from saving both their lives.

Usagi grabbed Mamoru’s face in her hands; still covered by the gloves he had given her that morning. “You… you saved me…”

She had seriously thought she was going to die. It was why she admitted her long and deeply hidden feelings for Mamoru to his face. Not an ounce of her regretted it and even though she wasn’t sure if he really meant it when he said it back, there was only one thing she wanted to do with her second chance in life.

He was about to tell her something. Something to reassure. But right after her words left her mouth, her lips were on his. Mamoru knew for sure that the tingling he felt wasn’t from the cold that was now seeping in; that only told him that his adrenaline had worn off. So everything he felt was all because Usagi was pressing her mouth to his. He dared to suck her bottom lip into his and she twisted her head to get deeper. He couldn’t move; not his head as Usagi held it in a death grip and not his body as he was still clinging to Usagi. As she was him. 

When all this was over and they came to their senses, Usagi didn’t know what would happen. For now, she couldn’t imagine  _ not _ kissing Mamoru. And he was kissing her back. Her hands slipped from his face and around his neck. It caused them to only hold each other tighter while their lips brushed together again. 

“Usagi!” “Mamoru!”

Their friends were calling them. That was why he pulled away but the look on Usagi’s face had him wondering if she had other reasons. Confusion twisted on her beautiful face and he noted her pouty, red lips. Because they were usually pink; he had made them red. “Usako…”

“Usagi!!!”

She was ripped out of Mamoru’s arms and wrapped up in Mina’s. Motoki and Seiya helped Mamoru to his feet while Beryl hopped behind them. The two of them were passed around for hugs; what had felt like minutes had only been seconds. It left them all shaking and talking a lot.

“What the hell happened?!” Motoki roared at Seiya.

Usagi came to his rescue. “It’s my fault. I didn’t know you guys had stopped and then I couldn’t stop and then I fell…”

“Your stop was fine; I watched you,” Mamoru murmured, staring at Usagi and it made her shiver.

“You’re cold?” Seiya asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Of course, she’s fucking cold! And exhausted and terrified! She nearly died, you asshole!” Mina screamed.

“She never should have been on this slope,” Beryl whined and this time, everyone heard it and glared over at her.

Usagi was looking down and around herself. “My… my skis…”

“Over there.” Motoki pointed. 

Without saying anything else, they gathered Usagi’s equipment that had flung off her and carefully went down the mountain.

oOo

They all had to be tired because no one said a word in the hot tub. Minako and Motoki were close (closer) to one another but other than that the seating remained the same. So Usagi was stuck between two men and felt nothing but strangeness. 

With the events on the mountain, things were more than strained. She had told Mamoru she loved him and he said it back. She kissed him and they made out. But how much of that was the fact that they  _ nearly died _ ? With no one letting either out of their sight, it was hard to know. And with Beryl still hanging around and close, Usagi had to wonder if Mamoru regretted getting carried away?

Words were shared about dinner and then the ladies left. With the women gone, they were slowly getting out themselves; done for the time being. “I say we do Karaoke tonight.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Seiya’s sudden suggestion didn’t surprise Mamoru in the least. Of course, the music major would want to do Karaoke. It was the timing that was questionable. “Pass.”

Motoki and Seiya turned on him. “Come on, Mamoru! The girls will love it! You know Mina and Usagi will. After today… we really need a distraction!”

“Yeah! And I really need this man.” Mamoru gave Seiya a look and he just grinned. “I can use it to impress the pants off of Usagi.”

“No one is going to be impressing pants off of Usagi,” Motoki growled.

Mamoru had the collar of Seiya’s robe in his fist. “You know what would have been impressive? Not letting her almost die today!”

Seiya pulled away from Mamoru’s clutches and stepped back from the ‘brother’ who now saw red. “It’s just an expression! I mean nothing but respect! I want to woo Usagi, make her my girlfriend! Nothing insidious, I swear!” Motoki was appeased but Mamoru was far from it. Worse in fact; turning from the duo and wishing he had a separate room. As it was, he might just smother Seiya in his sleep. But Seiya only caught up to him. “You know the others are going to want to go. Except for Beryl that is. You could get some alone time with her…”

“Fine, I’ll go!”

The last thing Mamoru wanted was for it to be like a double date; Seiya paired with Usagi. There would be no guarantee that Motoki would be as diligent with Minako there to distract him. And with her randomly telling guys she loved them and kissing them, she really needed someone to look out for her tonight.

Mina was giving her a look. It started as just staring but when Motoki came to tell them about Karaoke and Usagi didn’t squeal with excitement, it turned into one of concern.  _ What did she expect? I nearly died today! _

Most would probably act differently with a second lease on life. Usagi felt that; she really did. However, when Mamoru left them to go get Beryl to join them, she lost a bit of the pep in her step. 

What had happened? When they were dangling, he said he loved her too? Was Usagi supposed to ignore that? It seemed Mamoru was ignoring her admission and kissing him. But he had kissed her back -hard- which was hard to forget. Every time she closed her eyes, she didn’t see the endless drop under her feet. No, she saw Mamoru’s eyes; dark and determined and desperate. He had been scared too but he only showed it in his eyes. It made her shiver. Almost as much as remembering his lips on hers. Her only regret was that she had her big, puffy coat on and couldn’t feel his hands on her. Even with the thick layer, she knew he had rubbed up and down her back while they made out.

The long sleeves of her dress were tight and thin but she knew they weren’t to blame for the chill in her bones. No, that was due to Mamoru returning with Beryl. The red-head still wore heeled boots and a dark purple dress that was skin tight. Not that Usagi had any room to talk, her dress clung to her as well. But Mina had picked it out for her and with her under close watch, Usagi didn’t want to do anything to cause more upset. Like refusing to be dressed by her best friend and fashionista.

Beryl was clinging almost as hard as her dress did to her curves as she was to Mamoru. With one leg up, she used him as a crutch to hop. Mamoru had an arm around Beryl’s waist to help her; his dark locks falling and covering his eyes as he watched the woman’s other foot on the floor. His thin black sweater left little to the imagination but Usagi couldn’t even enjoy it with Beryl stretching it off his neck with her claws. 

Before either of them caught her staring, Usagi turned on the short, heeled booties Mina loaned her and went inside the Karaoke club. She had planned to wait outside for Mamoru and at least ask for a private conversation. The sight of him with his ‘girlfriend’ left her speechless though. And cold; Seiya draping an arm around her as soon as she plopped down into the booth her friends waited in. The place was different from most of the karaoke bars she’d been to. Instead of private rooms, it was all one large one. A stage at the front, it was more like a rock club or dance club. Especially with the lighting so dim, a small lamp on the table for them to see their food (she supposed).

When Beryl opened her door and limped out, he was confused. Since she seemed to be walking a lot better after the hot tub today. He guessed it flared up again and had no choice but to offer her his shoulder. It must hurt badly with how she was clinging to him. Mamoru imagined it felt nothing like the stab to his chest when they found their friends; Seiya and Usagi cuddled up close to each other. 

There was space across from her so he made sure to take it and didn’t hesitate to stare the couple down. The events of the day were only getting more and more confusing to him. Didn’t she tell him she loved him and kissed him a few hours ago? Had all that been the adrenaline? Mamoru needed some time alone with Usagi to discuss it but that was becoming more and more impossible with their friends crowding them and his heart feeling crushed. 

The waitress swung by and Mamoru didn’t hesitate to order alcohol. And no one questioned it when Usagi did as well. One of the benefits of nearly losing it to the mountain, your friends helped you forget it. 

Currently, the two wanted to forget more than just the hanging off the side of a cliff they had done earlier. They wanted to forget each other completely. But that was impossible. They were ingrained into one another and they knew it; they just wouldn’t admit it.

“So… anyone gonna sing?” Mina asked after a long and awkward silence that started once the whole group was together.

“I am!” Seiya cheered, raising the hand that wasn’t around Usagi. Then he turned to the blonde he held captive. “What about you, Usagi-chan?”

She nibbled her bottom lip and Mamoru watched intently. The same lip he had nibbled on when they kissed and now she was doing it in front of him? “I don’t… I don’t know…”

“Oh come on. You only live once!”

Everyone else glared at Seiya and he quickly apologized. But Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other. “Usagi has a really pretty voice.”

Mamoru blurted; the last thing he wanted was to give Seiya any more info into his girl but he was drinking both liquor and Usagi in. 

“How do you know that?” Motoki asked with a tone in his voice. 

When Mamoru was silent and still looking right at her, Usagi felt compelled to answer for them. “Mamoru used to… it’s how he taught me English. Singing songs and reading mangas in English.”

Seiya gently shook Usagi’s shoulders, breaking her eyes from Mamoru’s. “Ooooo, bilingual singing then? That’s pretty hot!” Her cheeks hot, she looked at the table. Mamoru as well but only so he could grimace and growl at the tabletop. “Usagi, wanna sing with me?”

She could only nod; agreeing to sing with Seiya and then with Minako. Usagi let them pick the songs. Seiya’s was going to be English so he could show off as much as possible to Usagi. There was no telling with Minako but her English was really good too; spending several years in London.

“I want to sing as well. Chiba-san, will you help me?”

Beryl was pressing into his side as she spoke. He had actually forgotten she was there in a sense. Mamoru’s attention was fully on Usagi; just as it had been the entirety of this trip. No, before then. If she was around, he was focused on her. He couldn’t take his mind off her even when she wasn’t around. It had been like this for years and he had been foolish to think that anything had changed today. Usagi was just as unobtainable as she was when she was a kid.

Others sang while they ate; waiting for their turns. Some were drunk, a few were off-key, but most were really good. It made Usagi a little nervous. She was pretty sure she was going to fall into the drunk or off-key categories. Definitely drunk if Beryl kept leaning into Mamoru while he refused to look at Usagi. Seiya was drinking quite a bit too. He appeared to be pretty confident when he got to his feet and moved to the stage though. Usagi had never heard the song he sang and it was in English. So she struggled to keep up with the lyrics. 

It was nice, a pleasant melody. The chorus was how the singer wanted to  [ “be somebody to you” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0go2nfVXFgA&list=PLm0Xvwv03KAqus7UotD3JR4LFHF6ACVJX&index=91&ab_channel=TheVampsVEVO) which didn’t make any sense to Usagi. While Mamoru was trying to keep from completely losing his cool as Seiya serenaded Usagi. The booze was helping to dull his senses; it made his suitemate sound better though so he slowed down on his intake. 

Seiya called Usagi up to sing with him and Mamoru forced a hard breath out of his chest. Something that got him a look from Motoki. Since it was in English, Mamoru wondered if Usagi knew what she was saying as she sang; how they were talking about  [ thinking with their hearts instead of their heads ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LxNbCb1WsA&list=PLm0Xvwv03KAqus7UotD3JR4LFHF6ACVJX&index=53&ab_channel=TheChainsmokers-Topic) ? It was a love song. Her English scores were decent when she was in High School. It was the one subject she did well in thanks to his methods. With how well she was harmonizing and synchronizing with Seiya. Or they were just meant to be together.

Even Mamoru had to admit that Seiya was a good fit for Usagi. They were similar in personalities and they looked good together. All this only made Mamoru seeth more at the moment; just blazed enough to see the truth but not drunk enough to be okay with it.

Their song was over and Usagi was left alone on the stage. The song she picked flashed on the screen for everyone to read. Mamoru recognized the band name but not the song. It was a group he introduced to Usagi; a female singer but not Pop so he wouldn’t lose his mind listening to it. It was a slow song, or it seemed to be at first. Mamoru was reading the words as Usagi sang them, letting her beautiful voice wash over him. But then she got to the chorus and he couldn’t stop himself from looking at her. And she was staring right back at him. 

[ “All I wanted was you” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwiNZNJxTN8&list=PLm0Xvwv03KAqus7UotD3JR4LFHF6ACVJX&index=66&ab_channel=Paramore-Topic) , she sang it over and over again and each time looked right at him as she did. Save for the times she had to belt and then she closed her eyes and stretched her mouth wide. It left him breathless; just like her. The song was over before they knew it, the room loud with appreciation. Mina jumped up on stage with Usagi and they sang a ridiculous song about ‘ [ Booms’ and ‘Claps’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOPMlIIg_38&list=PLm0Xvwv03KAqus7UotD3JR4LFHF6ACVJX&index=96&ab_channel=CharliXCX) . They mixed up words here and there. 

Beryl got up for her song and Mamoru was sure he wasn’t the only one surprised. Beryl didn’t come off as the type to be into Karaoke. And she wasn’t. A Japanese song that wasn’t really sung that she mostly threw suggestive looks around while she… performed. Usagi looked star-struck for some reason, congratulating Beryl when she returned. Mamoru chuckled; Usagi was drunk.

Mina slid her glass away from her and ignored Usagi’s pout. “I think it’s time to go to bed?”

Odd. Beryl didn’t need any help getting up on the stage but now she was asking for Mamoru’s help again? Was she the only one to notice? Looking back at Mina, her friend rolled her eyes. No, Usagi wasn’t the only one to notice. 

Once back in their room, Mina turned on Usagi and grabbed her shoulders hard. “Can you… give me the room for a bit?”

“Huh?”

Now Mina wrapped her arms around her tight. “You almost died today. And it made me think… what would I regret if I died today? So… Toki is going to come over for a bit so we can talk.”

Mina had been in love with Motoki since High School. Usagi could really relate. Before she could give an answer, there was a knock at their adjoining door. Mina answered it quickly; Toki was on the other side looking sheepish. “Hi.”

Usagi looked around him but no one was with him. Toki caught her and read her mind. “Seiya’s asleep: drunk. And Mamoru hasn’t come back from taking Beryl to her room…”

Mina smacked Toki’s shoulder and he grimaced with a “What?!”. Usagi shook her head and hid her face; tears forming in her eyes at the thought. “I’m going for a walk.”

Grabbing a thick cardigan, she left without protest. Wandering the halls got boring quickly so she went back to the main floor. The Karaoke bar was still booming well past midnight. She didn’t feel like being around other people though. Not strangers or friends. The only person she wanted to be around was busy with his girlfriend or whatever Beryl was to Mamoru. 

The lobby was empty; the only sound was the gas fire roaring in the massive fireplace. Snow was falling gently outside and she watched it for a few seconds. Until she noticed someone standing out in the middle of it, deep in the snow.

Usagi didn’t have a single thought in her head other than to get to him; Mamoru standing all alone in the night. Even as snow snuck into her boots, she didn’t stop trudging through it until she stood before him. The white flakes caught in his black locks and stood out like stars in the sky. He looked at her hard for a moment, as if he didn’t think she was real.

“What are you doing here?” He softly raged.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?!”

Neither of them had on a coat so it wasn’t a crazy question. Regardless of ,here they were supposed to be at the moment; they both looked mad standing out in a foot of snow with nothing on to speak of. 

Mamoru grabbed her arm but was still gentle as he led her back towards the lobby. “I thought you were with Seiya?”

There was malice in his voice so she slung it right back at him. “Why would I be?”

“He asked me to be scarce for the two of you. That’s why I’m out here!”

“I thought you were with Beryl?!”

He stopped and looked down at Usagi hard and confused. “I just helped her to her room. That’s all.”

Mamoru left out the part where Beryl tried to invite and pull him in. He was starting to wonder if her appearance here was really a coincidence. “Seiya fell asleep. But even if he hadn’t, I would have told him ‘no thanks’.”

“You would?”

Usagi stopped and he stopped with her. With such little light, he didn’t understand how her eyes glittered like they did. “Mamoru… today I… we said… what happened today?”

She chickened out because she was terrified that what they said and did was a regret for him. Mamoru went back to leading them back inside. “That asshat would have let you die; you know that right?”

“Who?”

“Seiya.” He growled.

“But you didn’t.”

The doors to the lobby were before them but he felt the need to stop. Maybe it was the possibility of losing their privacy. Or the spin of his brain; still buzzing from his drinks. Either way, Mamoru suddenly wanted to watch the flurries fall into her hair. It clung to the same buns she’d had for as long as he’d known her and as her tails twisted in the wind, he was glad something never changed. But thankful somethings did; Usagi not moving an inch from him as he ran a hand from her cheek down to her neck. 

“I would never let you die. I will never let you go so how could I let you die?”

“Let me go?”

Usagi was asking him but she didn’t look or sound confused. Just like when she kissed him on the cliff; she hadn’t been confused then, had she? Usagi was here with him now; they were finally alone together and could really talk. Instead, he bent over and grabbed her mouth with his lips hard. He was switching lips, making sure to praise her upper and lower lip equally, when he tasted salt.

Pulling away abruptly, Mamoru immediately brushed away tears from her cheeks on instinct. “Usako?”

She shook her head and pressed her face against his palms. “I thought you regretted it but you don’t, do you?”

Mamoru didn’t regret a damn thing except waiting this long to be with her. The last thing he wanted was to waste more time. Usagi giggled against his mouth when he crashed back to her; wrapping his hands around her slender neck to keep her still. 

He either didn’t notice or didn’t care that she was pressing her cold fingers against his spine. Mamoru didn’t even flinch when she grabbed the back of his sweater so tight that her fingers got skin. Warm, tight, and smooth skin; Usagi explored as much as she could. While Mamoru explored her mouth, gaining admission when he licked her bottom lip. 

The shiver she had wasn’t from the cold, but it still made Mamoru pull away and speak against her lips. “We should… go inside…”

She didn’t fight him on it, letting him lead her to the fire to warm up. Usagi looked around and the lobby was still empty. Mamoru looked with her and when she giggled, he smiled down at her; meeting her halfway when she got up on her toes to continue where they left off. They were walking backward together with no real goal in mind. Tripping in tandem, they pulled and held onto one another until Mamoru fell back on the couch. It faced the fireplace; designed for people to snuggle or chat. One of the many, Usagi decided that no one was around to mind and there were plenty of other couches. 

When Usagi straddled him, a small amount of fear crawled into his heart and brain. It had him pushing her back to speak with her already on his mouth again. “You’re drunk…”

“So are you.” Usagi murmured against his skin.

They left it at that, melting into the couch as much as possible while they melted their bodies together.

oOo

Waking up to Usagi’s slumbering face only filled Mamoru with nostalgic euphoria. The few times he’d been allowed to spend the night as her tutor were a similar waking scene for him. However, this time they were in a bed together. And Usagi was curled into him as much as possible. With a leg over his hip and his arm around her ribs, it was very different from waking up on opposite sides of her table; falling asleep while studying.

What with making out on the couch in the lobby until late in the evening (more like until early in the morning) they had decided not to sleep out in the open like they were. Plus, after laying down together on it, Usagi had nearly nodded off one of the times he left her lips to trail down her chin and neck. 

Mamoru intended on walking her back to her room and then going to his. But when Usagi opened the door to her room it was  _ clear _ Motoki was still there. And… busy. Usagi had stumbled back with a furious flush and Mamoru pulled her to his room instead. Seiya was asleep on the pull-out but Usagi had no intention of sleeping anywhere but with Mamoru; even if that meant pulling him into her room with her. A few more long and lingering kisses and they fell asleep.

It meant waking up in their clothes but there were worse things. Usagi’s skirt was hiked up to her waist. With no one else around, he enjoyed the image for a moment before ‘fixing’ the dress and covering them with the blankets again. He was laying on his back, Usagi’s head on his shoulder, when she started to stir. Mamoru was running all the events of last night over in his head again when bright blues blocked the ceiling from him. 

“Hi.”

Her eyes danced from his eyes to his lips and quickly made a decision. Mamoru chuckled a little when she kissed him; the simple ‘good morning’ embrace quickly catching fire. The makeout they had last night was far from innocent. It was playful and heated but they had been on a couch in the lobby. Now, they were alone in a bed. 

Usagi let out a small and adorable squeal when he flipped them over. He didn’t so much as pause as he pressed her into the bed under him. When she placed a leg on his hip, he pushed her skirt up to her waist, just as it had been when he woke only this time on purpose as he squeezed her hip hard. 

Mamoru was running his lips along her jaw while she wiggled until both her legs were spread around him. They had their arms around each other as if hugging when Mamoru stopped, pressing his forehead and nose to hers. His hot breaths fogged up her lips as he hovered over her. “Are you sure?”

She had never been more sure in her life, digging her hands into his hair until she had his silky strands wrapped around her fingers at his scalp. Pulling him back, she kissed his jaw and then his neck while he carefully ground into her with his jeans against her. They had barely gotten started when a groan and mumbled curses (that didn’t come from Mamoru) had them freezing. Usagi hadn’t thought about Seiya since they passed him on the pull-out and Mamoru had forgotten about him. 

He wasn’t sure why but he jumped off of Usagi. When she leapt from the bed; he had even more questions. Usagi straightened her dress but didn’t bother with her hair; it was a lost cause. Seiya walked into view of her just as she glanced back at Mamoru for some kind of clue on what to say. 

“Oh man, if I knew Motoki was gonna be gone all night, I would have taken the bed!” Seiya growled before flopping to the empty bed. Only to roll and look up at her. “I guess it worked out ok since you needed a place to sleep. Right Usagi-chan?” She nodded silently, wondering if Seiya would ever take note of the fact the bed he thought she slept in was still made up and untouched. Glancing around her, Seiya’s eyes landed on Mamoru (who was sulking and pissed). “I thought you would still be in Beryl’s room this morning?”

A sneer on his face, Mamoru glared back at his suitemate. “I thought you needed the room last night?”

Seiya missed the dig. Because he didn’t know Usagi had spent the night with Mamoru instead. “Oh crap, I’m sorry Usagi-chan. I wanted to spend time with you. But I guess I drank too much at dinner and passed out.”

“It’s fine.” She replied.

It was fine? What the hell kind of answer was that? Even Usagi seemed to question her response, glancing back at him. He was beyond pissed now, refusing to look at her. He went back to staring at the ceiling.

“I should go… pack.” Was the last thing Usagi said before slipping out of the room. The bed they’d shared was infinitely colder without her so Mamoru got up and took a hot shower instead. When he got out, he was alone. Or at least he thought he was, close to taking his towel off when he found Beryl, sitting on his bed. He stumbled back with a curse.

“Seiya let me in while you were… showering.” The way she said it like she thought he did it for her? “I’m going to stay another night and I thought…” She stood and sauntered over to him while Mamoru backed up. “You can share my room? We could stay together?”

“Beryl-san,” her smile twisted to a frown, “I can’t stay. I’m sorry but I don’t think of you that way. I only think of you as a peer.”

She took a second but changed back into the confident woman she had been a moment ago, stepping up with a smirk to run a red nail down his chest. “I can change your mind if you give me a chance.”

Beryl tried to press her red-colored lips to his but Mamoru just turned his head to give her his cheek. He pushed her back and her grin fell again. “You can’t change my mind. Even I can’t change it. I haven’t been able to change it for years now.”

He wasn’t sure if Beryl understood; that he meant he had been in love with Usagi for years. Mamoru wasn’t sure if it mattered, with Usagi’s actions that morning. Every time he felt like they made a step forward, they took another one back. 

“I should go then?” Beryl asked.

He answered her by gesturing to his door and walking behind her. Mamoru watched her open it to reveal a (now frozen) Usagi with a hand up to knock. Her hand slowly fell as she looked between the two of them. Mamoru was too busy taking her in to notice the situation. But Usagi had it thrusted into her face. 

Beryl was leaving Mamoru’s room while he stood in nothing more than a towel. And red lip prints on his face. 

She moved to the side to let Beryl pass. Usagi had come over to have a talk with Mamoru about what they were now. Yesterday, they had said they’d loved each other (only once) and ended the night wrapped in each other’s arms. And that morning, they would have made love. She was sure of that. And yet, they never once spoke about what all this meant. But now it seemed as if it meant Mamoru was still with Beryl while kissing her when she wasn’t around. Or at least stuck between the two of them. Usagi had little doubts that a woman like Beryl would win out in the end. Especially with someone like Mamoru.

Usagi was silent, long after Beryl left. Whatever she was thinking, he didn’t think it matched his own thoughts. It was hard to imagine she ever shared his thoughts or feelings with how she left that morning and how she stood before him now; motionless.

“Minako wants to… ride back home with Toki… alone.” She whispered.

It wasn’t what she came over for. It was, but that was really an excuse. With Mamoru saying nothing on the rendezvous she had just walked in on, her other words died a painful death in her chest. “Okay.”

A few more seconds of tension-filled silence as she waited for him to say something and Usagi couldn't take it anymore; twisting on her heel back to her room. “I’m ready to go home.”

oOo

Seiya was ever so kind as to give Usagi the front seat. Which was good because he really didn’t want to sit next to that guy for the trip. Toki and Minako left in her car; alone together. Seiya took up the entire backseat of his car while the front remained silent.

Suddenly, Seiya leaned over the seats and turned on the radio. “You have a really good voice, Usagi-chan. Have you ever considered a career?”

She smiled sweetly back at Seiya and Mamoru caught it out of the corner of his eye; grimacing while no one was paying attention. “Thank you. But no, I’m not interested in that.”

“What are you interested in?”

“Sit back!” Mamoru growled.

Seiya was practically on top of both of them with his torso in between the two front seats. And Mamoru was close to forcing him back painfully. “Chill, bro!”

He fell back and Mamoru let out an agitated sigh that covered up Usagi’s relieved one. She was extremely uncomfortable with Seiya’s closeness with what happened last night. Mamoru might be okay with leading two people on but Usagi wasn’t. 

“So, what do you do, Usagi-chan?” Seiya asked again, not letting it go.

“Art. I do art.”

Mamoru huffed and Usagi flashed him a glare. He was ‘focused’ on the road but he was still paying attention to the two as they ‘got to know’ each other. He felt like a damn third wheel on a date!

“What kind of art?’

“I’m not sure yet. I like manga so maybe I’ll do art for that?” She answered honestly.

When Mamoru was silent, Usagi dared to look his way. He was staring straight ahead but he wasn’t really looking. On auto-pilot, he was thinking about Usagi as an artist. It really did fit her. Her imagination was strong and wild. Mamoru could see her creating something truly amazing.

The conversation fizzled. Usagi had been up most of the night so Mamoru wasn’t surprised when she fell asleep. He did find it inconvenient when Seiya fell asleep in the back. If she were awake, they could have talked. Instead, he was left alone with his thoughts. 

Things were strained and as they were, he didn’t know if he would get to see Usagi again after this. He let his mind wander over the events again. Up to the part where she woke up in his arms. If Seiya hadn’t been there (or hadn’t woken up) he would have made love to Usagi. Would things have been different if they had? Would they be worse? She wouldn’t have to say anything to Seiya when he woke up; it would have been obvious. 

Was that the problem? Usagi was never very good at thinking quickly. And when she tried, she usually got it wrong. They never discussed anything; not what they were or how they felt. Of course, she froze when faced with telling someone else what was going on. Hell, he wasn’t even sure! 

Then he thought about how Usagi came to his room just before they left. Beryl was there and he had been in a towel.

He was just as dense as Usagi. No, worse. He was an idiot. She had things to say to him; it was clear to him now in hindsight. The way it must have looked…

Mamoru slapped the steering wheel (raging at himself) and looked over at Usagi. She had her coat shoved under her head like a pillow. Gentle breaths left the small part in her lips. Usagi was so beautiful, it hurt.

It was pouring down rain when he pulled to a stop near Usagi’s apartment. It was the one she shared with Rei; another childhood friend of hers that liked Mamoru so he knew where Usagi lived as well as the occasional tidbit (like how she was single). Usagi was snoring so he gently rocked her thigh to wake her.

“Usako, wake up.”

He was whispering so he didn’t wake Seiya too. Mamoru didn’t want the distraction or complication that the asshat would create. Usagi slowly came back to awareness and looked around in a sleepy manner that made his heart pound. “We’re home?”

His lungs quaked when she said that. Something about her saying ‘we’re home’ like they shared a home together. “Yeah.”

“Oh… it’s raining…”

Mamoru reached into the glove compartment and handed her an umbrella. She played with it for a few seconds, figuring it out before stepping out into the downpour. Usagi got her door open when Mamoru asked, “You want some help?”

She had the only umbrella and it was really raining. The perfect weather for how she felt. “No, I’m fine.”

The trunk popped and she had her suitcase out in a flash. She had only made it to the sidewalk when she glanced back. The driver’s side door was standing open; which confused her and caused her to look frantically. Only to find Mamoru rushing up to her. Before she could wrap her mind around it, he had her face in his hands and his lips pressed to hers. His wetness seeped into her quickly but she also dropped the umbrella at some point; along with her suitcase, her arms wrapped around Mamoru without thought. 

Mamoru pulled back to breathe. With the rain pounding them it was hard to get a breath. But instead, he spoke against her lips. “You were supposed to go to college.”

It took her a second, but soon she was shaking in his hold. “I… I told you… I never would have made it. Why won’t you let that…”

His hands on her face, he gave her a single shake to cut her off, bringing her back to press against him with her nose. “You were supposed to go to college with me! I wanted you by my side! More than anything, I selfishly wanted you to go to college with me. So we could be together.”

Usagi pushed his hands away and he thought he had said something wrong. It was a selfish desire he’d had for years. But the main point was that he wanted her. And she wanted him, pushing him away to grab him instead. “We can be together now.”

A small twist of his head and he had her lips again. Mamoru held her so tight; he always did. He had wanted her just as she had wanted him and now it seemed so obvious. The way he held her, kissed her, touched her. It burned with his need and matched her own. But she couldn’t breathe and neither could he; both of them breaking apart to pant closely to one another’s mouths.

He was brushing the cold wet strands out of her face. “Can you… can you wait for me?” Confused, she twisted to look at his eyes. “I need to take this jerk home. But I’ll come right back.”

“Okay… I’ll wait.”

It wasn’t far; the dorms were a ten-minute drive. Mamoru hoped to kick Seiya out on the street and race back to Usagi. He didn’t want to ask her to wait, cold and wet, but he really hoped they could take a hot shower together when he got back. He didn’t even want to wait that long, kissing her again and pulling her back into his arms. Usagi knew they would have many more chances for this but she still didn’t want him to stop as he went down her neck with his affections. She really loved it when he did that.

“Mamo…”

Usagi moaned above him as he licked the wet skin above her collar bone. God,heartbeat he wanted her so much. She had her fingers tangled in his wet hair. It was a vague thought that he needed to get her out of the rain. Usagi was going to get sick. 

Pushing her back, Mamoru gave her one last kiss (for now) on the temple before taking a step back. “I love you, Usako. I have for a long time now.”

Her eyes grew with his words. Was she really that surprised? He wasn’t the best at showing his feelings but he at least thought by now it wouldn’t be that much of a shock. His heart trembled when her smile slowly took over her face. “I love you too, Mamo.”

They would have the rest of the night to talk and explain. She would tell him how she had felt the same since he had tutored her all those years ago. And how she always thought of him since. But first, he had to get the guy (that was watching them out of the back window) home. Mamoru hopped into the driver’s seat and took off. 

“Dude!” Seiya cried, completely miffed.

  
But Mamoru just smiled so hard, his face hurt. “Sorry,  _ bro _ , but I loved that Snow Bunny first.”


End file.
